Roselyn Dursley
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. |blood status = Muggle-born |bap rank = "Dirty" |marital status = Married |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * Muggle-Born Network member *Dumbledore's Army member |Signature = |alias = * Ray * Roz (by basically everyone) * Rose (by Harry) * Rosie (by Cyri) * Rozzie (by her mother) * Round Rozzie (playground taunt) * Round Roz (playground taunt) * not Potter (by Malfoy) * Violet Cattermole (alias whislt avaiding capture from snatchers) * Petunia Coleman (another alias whislt avaiding capture from snatchers) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'0" |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |skin = Pale |family = * Cyrano Évreux (husband) *Vernon Dursley (father) *Petunia Dursley née Evans (mother) † *Dudley Dursley (brother) *Harry Potter (cousin) *Mr. Dursley (paternal grandfather) *Mrs. Dursley (paternal grandmother) *Marjorie Dursley (paternal aunt) *Mr. Evans (maternal grandfather) † *Mrs. Evans (maternal grandmother) † *Lily Potter née Evans (maternal aunt) † *James Potter I (maternal uncle by marriage) † *Ginny Weasley (cousin-in-law) *James Potter II (maternal second cousin) *Albus Potter (maternal second cousin) *Lily Potter (maternal second cousin) *Mrs. Dursley (Dudley's wife)(sister-in-law) *Dudley Dursley's children (nieces and/or nephews) |Boggart = A Snake |jukebox = We Are The Champions (Queen) |Wand = Rowan, 10¼ inches, dragon heartstring |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = *The Order of the Phoenix *Muggle-Born Network *Hogwarts **Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army *International Confederation of Wizards *Weasley Family *Her own family |job = International Confederation of Wizards United Kingdom representative (later in life) |hideg = sn |died = }} Roselyn "Roz" Violet Évreux (née ) (born 23 June, 1980) is the daughter of Vernon and Petunia Dursley (neé ), the younger twin sister of Dudley Dursley and the cousin of Harry Potter. She is a Muggle-Born witch and was sorted into Hufflepuff house during the same year as Harry. Due to several weird experiences she had encountered during her younger life, that had caused her to be considered the 'odder' child out of herself and Dudley, though not as odd as Harry. Leading her parents to dote on Dudley far more than her, especially as he "demanded more attention". When she received her Hogwarts letter, it was at first hidden from her, initially even after Hagrid's visit, Vernon and Petunia wanted their daughter to have nothing to do with such weirdness. However a letter from Dumbledore to Petunia reminding her of a time when she had been desperate to attend led Petunia, at least, to see that this was what was best for her daughter; though she may not have liked it. She convinced Vernon, however, by telling him that she would probably become 'dangerous' if she wasn't taught to control her magic. Vernon took this to mean that she could learn to control her powers and pretend to be normal eventually. She was taken to Diagon Alley by Professor Aurora Sinistra, an Astronomy teacher and member of Hogwarts Staff, the Dursleys refused to go as well, insisting that they had to help Dudley prepare for his first day at Smeltings Academy. When the order came to escort Roz and her family from their home, she instead chose to join the Order, much to the surprise of her parents. This caused a period of time in which she and her father refused to speak (which was hardly uncommon), however this quarrel was resolved before the end of the war, as the Dursleys got their picture of what it was like out there. Roz participated in and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, though her memories were wiped for a short time; they were mostly restored, however she is missing the Christmas of 1990 among other days. Biography Early Life Receiving Hogwarts Letter First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Wave One: The Stereo Wave Two: Howlers Wave Three: Enchanted Objects Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Battle of the Nine Potters Final Goodbye to Privet Drive Attack from Henrikki Vanhanen II Eventual Escape Work for the Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology *Roselyn *Violet *Évreux *Dursley Trivia *Roselyn was diagnosed with an when she was eight, this was something that described as "tosh" and her seemed to choose to ignore. This would cause issues for Roz throughout her life, as her parents refused to understand when she ran into issues with it. References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Witches Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Dursley family Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Muggle Born Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Owl Owners Category:Twins Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:International Confederation of Wizards Ambassador Category:Ambassador Category:Diplomat Category:Ambassadors Category:Diplomats Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Spell Inventors Category:Autistic Category:School Pranksters Category:Firewhisky Drinkers Category:Memory Charm Victims Category:Witching Hour Category:Witching Hour Guests Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Hayden Panettiere FCs Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass